


Tell Me About It

by Corrie71



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A McKirk take on the Master Nation challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



With Jim gone to the command track annual conference, Bones could enjoy their dorm room all to himself. He rushed home after his shift and wolfed down the take-out he’d picked up on his way home. He showered and then flopped down on his bunk, still naked and damp. 

He reclined against the pillows—even stealing some from Jim’s bunk to lean against. Time to indulge in his favorite fantasy. Bones cycled through his favorite fantasies of he and Jim together, trying to decide which one to use tonight. As he considered, he got out the lube and gave himself a generous coating.

—The one where they finally kissed after a night of drunken revelry which pretty quickly led to sloppy blow jobs…

—The one where Jim surprised him by slipping into the shower with him, pressing up against his back and slipping his hands around Bones’ soapy waist to curl his hand around Bones’ erect cock…

—The one where Jim woke him up with a morning blow-job…the idea of waking up to Jim’s pouty, luscious mouth around his dick always got Bones worked up…

—The one where he and Jim indulged in a quickie in a semi-public space, like a biobed or a stairwell or the library, where part of the fun was the threat of discovery to go with the thrill of feeling Jim’s hands and mouth all over him…

In his fantasies, Jim always knew just how to touch him—how to kiss him just behind his right ear, suck on his long surgeon’s fingers, lick at his nipples before pressing kisses lower…

As he imagined Jim’s mouth closing over him, Bones wrapped his lube-slicked hand around the base of his own cock and stroked, twisting around the head with his palm before sliding back down. Jim’s mouth would be warm and wet and wild as he deep-throated Bones. Jim bragged about this particular talent of his quite often. 

At this point, he usually varied the fantasy. Sometimes, Jim would continue to suck him to a blinding climax. Other times, he’d tenderly open Bones, unerringly finding just the right spot to crook his fingers, before fucking him into the mattress. Tonight, Bones imagined Jim straddling him, pressing Bones’ rigid length against his already prepared slick entrance.

Bones’ own hand slid up and down faster and faster as he used his free hand to stroke his balls, still imagining what it would be like to slip inside Jim’s tight heat. He thrust his own hips up, his head slamming back, his eyes screwed shut as he stroked once, twice, and again before coming in hot, wet spurts that coated his stomach and chest. 

He collapsed back against the pillows, his chest still heaving when his comm pinged next to him. He picked it up to read a text from Jim: “Take me off mute.”

He laughed. He’d deliberately muted his side of the PADD so that Jim wouldn’t be able to give him any instructions, knowing that watching and not being able to influence the outcome would drive his lover wild. He sat up, grabbing the PADD from its perch at the end of the bed and thumbing the volume back on.

“Hi, darlin.’” Bones said.

Jim, pink faced and gasping, still struggled for breath from his own release. “That was the hottest thing ever. I miss you so much, Bones.”

“Only a few more days.” Bones smiled to see Jim so worked up.

“The things I’m going to do to you when I get home…” Jim moaned, his breathing still erratic.

Bones smiled as he settled back on the narrow bed. “Tell me all about it, darlin’…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wanted to tell his side of the story...

As much of an extrovert as Jim Kirk was, hobnobbing at the week-long annual command track convention wore him out. By the fourth day, conversation turned stale as he’d caught up with all his friends. His roommate snored. The presentations became rote and dull. Jim was worn-out and tired and worst of all, he missed Bones. 

Not just sexually either.

He missed waking up in the gray pre-dawn light, with Bones’ arms safe and secure around him. He missed eating breakfast with Bones, watching as each sip of coffee brought his lover into grumpy wakefulness. He missed coming home from class to Bones. He missed talking to Bones about his day and hearing Bones tell funny stories from the medbay. He missed the little dimples that blossomed at the corners of Bones’ mouth when he smiled, really smiled, in a way that he usually reserved only for Jim. He missed the soft, Southern drawl of his lover’s voice. And he missed cuddling with Bones as they drifted to sleep at night.

And maybe he also missed the incredible, earth-shattering sex too. Just a bit.

After yet another dinner of rubbery conference chicken and some indescribable mushy, boiled vegetable next to it, he went back to his room to rest before the evening sessions began. He flopped on the bed, considering whether to comm Bones when his PADD pinged.

_Incoming Video Message..._

Curious, Jim thumbed open the message and nearly dropped the PADD. 

Bones reclined against a pile of pillows on his bunk, completely nude, his hair still damp from his post-shift shower. He crooked a smile—complete with dimples—at the camera and picked up a tube of lubricant next to him. He slicked his long-fingered, talented hands and then rubbed them on his deliciously erect cock, his gorgeous hazel eyes hot as he stared directly at the camera.

“Bones! You’re making my dream come true!” Jim said, delighted Bones remembered the fantasy he’d shared of watching Bones pleasure himself. “Okay, now roll your balls in your hand…”

But Bones ignored his helpful instructions completely. Instead, he canted his hips toward the PADD as he stroked his own nipples and down his flat stomach, his eyes half-shut, moaning as he did so. Jim whimpered, palming his own dick through his thick dress uniform pants. Bones ignored him. Bastard must have him on mute just so he could put on a show for Jim.

Bones wrapped his lube-slicked hand around the base of his own cock and stroked, twisting around the head with his palm before sliding back down. Jim groaned, wishing he was there to feel Bones touch him that way. He loved when Bones touched him that way. 

He dashed to the door, ensuring the privacy lock was in place before rushing back to his bed, nearly ripping the waistband of his pants to get them off. Even as he dashed across the room, the erotic sounds Bones made were still audible. Before they’d finally fallen into bed, Jim imagined them together hundreds of times. But he could never have anticipated the way Bones’ moans and cries would drive him wild with lust and need, arrowing straight to his cock.

As Jim watched, Bones’ own hand slid up and down his rigid cock faster and faster. His long, thick cock gleamed in the dim light of their dorm room, just a few drops of pre-come shining at the tip. Bones used his free hand to stroke his balls and Jim groaned, remembering Bones’ long surgeon’s fingers on his own balls. Bones thrust his own hips up, his head slamming back, his eyes screwed shut as he stroked once, twice, and again before coming in hot, wet spurts that coated his stomach and chest. 

Jim fought to keep his eyes open and on Bones as his own orgasm crashed through him and he flopped back on the bed, his chest heaving in his too tight uniform jacket. When he could breathe again, he grabbed his comm and texted Bones. “Take me off mute.” 

Bones laughed and complied. Jim ached to kiss him. 

“That was the hottest thing ever. I miss you so much, Bones.” Jim said, still struggling to catch his breath.

“Only a few more days.” Bones smiled.

“The things I’m going to do to you when I get home…” Jim moaned, his breathing still erratic.

Bones smiled—complete with those adorable dimples— as he settled back on the narrow bed. “Tell me all about it, darlin’…”

“I can’t. I have to go to this stupid evening session on diplomatic negotiation.”

“That’s a shame, darlin.’ I’ll be right here playing with our toy box. You have fun at your session.” Bones hung up on him, the shameless flirt! Now how would he concentrate on diplomacy with that delicious image in his head? 

He had half a mind to board the nearest shuttle, conference be damned. He sighed. He had to complete the conference. Just three more days. As he got tidied up, feeling much more relaxed, he considered all the things he was going to do to his lover when he got home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, McKirk fans, should I write a third chapter about their post-conference reunion? It's not quite in the spirit of the Master Nation challenge. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post-conference reunion….

On Saturday night, Jim left the closing gala early to catch the last shuttle back to San Francisco. He got home after midnight, tired but so desperate to see Bones he couldn’t wait to get to his tiny dorm room. Bones was already long asleep when Jim arrived home, sprawled out on his bunk on his back, wearing only his boxer shorts and a too-tight gray UMiss t-shirt that rode up to reveal his flat stomach. 

In seconds, Jim stripped and crawled into the bed before slipping Bones’ boxer shorts off and palming him to hardness. He licked his way up the rigid shaft, outlining the prominent vein with his tongue and swirling around the head before swallowing him down. Bones jerked to wakefulness with a gasp. 

“You’re home early, darlin.’” Bones whispered as he ran his long fingers into Jim’s hair, arching his hips up to meet Jim’s mouth. Jim pulled off with an obscene pop and treated Bones to a cheerful smile. 

“After that show you put on the other day, I couldn’t wait to get home to you. Missed you, Bones.” He pressed a quick kiss to the head of Bones’ cock and released him to sit up. He clapped his hands together like a kid at Christmas and cried, “Presents!” 

“I thought the blow job you’d started was a pretty good present.” Bones grumbled but sat up, dragging the covers over him. 

Jim bent over to rummage through his duffel. Everyone else had been talking about the gifts they’d bought for their significant others—Jim hadn’t even known that was a thing people did at conferences—but he made sure to get Bones a proper present. He handed him a rolled up, forest green t-shirt. 

“I picked it because it’ll make your eyes look amazing.” Jim twisted his hands in his lap with nerves. They hadn’t really given each other gifts before. Bones unrolled the t-shirt to look at the New Vegas logo on it and his second present—a crooked bright blue vibrator fell into his lap. “And I picked that so I could pay you back for having me on mute the other day.” 

Bones blushed—yet another trait that Jim found unspeakably adorable. “Thought you would like that. You mentioned it was one of your favorite fantasies and all.”

Jim crawled up the bed to straddle Bones. “Oh, I liked it quite a lot. I have no idea what was presented the last few days because all I could think of was you, here, playing with yourself, all alone.”

“I’d much rather play with you, darlin.’” Bones winked as Jim bent his head to kiss him. He meant it to be just a gentle brush of lips but they’d been apart too long for that. In seconds, their kiss turned heated and intense. Bones wrapped his hand around both of them, lining up their erections, as they thrust together, moaning and shivering with need. This maneuver was not on Jim’s carefully planned agenda but a good tactician could work with anything. Maybe just a quick orgasm to take the edge off…

In seconds, they’d both shuddered to climax. Jim rested his forehead on Bones’ shoulder. He was tired but he still hadn’t made Bones pay for his naughty show. Jim grabbed the t-shirt he’d just given Bones and cleaned them both up.

“Hey! That’s my new t-shirt.”

“Hush, tomorrow’s laundry day anyway.”

“Thanks for the gifts, Jim. You didn’t have to…”

“Don’t thank me yet. Wait until you see what I have planned for the rest of your present.” Jim kissed his way down Bones’ body and then reached for the bedside table for lube. He arranged Bones’ legs the way he wanted them, excitement at finally fulfilling the fantasy he’d been crafting since the moment he bought the toy flooding through him. 

“What do ya got planned, Jimmy?” Bones rasped, as Jim slipped a lube-slick finger into him. Jim winked at him and smiled, as he added another finger. Bones rocked his hips up, trying for friction against his already hard cock. Jim added a third finger before coating the new blue toy generously with lube. Gently, he positioned the toy in Bones, brushing against the sensitive spot inside. Bones rocked his hips up off the bed, reaching for Jim’s shoulders. 

“Now, Bones, don’t make me tie you up…” Jim teased, thrusting the toy inside, still slowly and gently. Bones groaned, his eyes slamming shut as he arched up again. And then Jim turned the toy on, low vibrations at first. 

“Jim…please…” Bones begged, arching up, begging for Jim to pay attention to his cock. In answer, Jim turned up the vibrator a notch as he pressed the crooked head inside, just the way he knew Bones liked, against just the right spot. He rubbed his thumb in slow, torturous circles under Bones’ balls so that his prostate was stimulated from the outside as well. “Jimmy…need to come…please…”

“Come for me, Bones.” Jim whispered before he blew a cool stream of air over Bones’ rigid length. His lover rocked up again before his orgasm hit. “I want every drop.”

Jim twisted the toy, pushing it a notch higher as Bones cried out, throwing his hands over his face. “No more, Jim…”

“I don’t think you’re done quite yet, baby.” Jim swallowed him down then, sucking for all he was worth, thrusting the toy in counterpoint to his mouth, his free hand busy stimulating Bones’ balls. With a yell, Bones thrust deep into Jim’s mouth, holding his head in place as he spilled. 

“Stop, Jim…please.” Bones begged after he collapsed on the bed, weak from his double orgasm. Jim smiled and withdrew the toy. After retrieving washrags, he cleaned them both up and lay down on the bed, his head pillowed on Bones’ stomach. Jim raised his head to look into Bones’ sleepy eyes. 

“I have one more present for you.”

“Any more presents like that will kill me.” Bones groaned out, smiling down at Jim as he carded his long, surgeon’s fingers through Jim’s hair.

Jim drew a deep breath and met Bones’ eyes. “I love you.”

Bones’ eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, dislodging Jim from his comfy perch. 

“Don’t say it unless you mean it, Jim.” Bones said, his voice harsh, his shoulders hunched and his arms curved around himself protectively. Jim reached out and clasped his shoulder, turning him to face him. He grasped Bones’ chin and tilted his face up so he could see his beautiful eyes.

“I do. I never said it—never felt it—before. I never thought it would happen to me. I never even believed in it but…But I realized it when I was away. I missed you.”

“You missed the regular sex.” Bones huffed, with a roll of his eyes.

“That wasn’t all I missed. I missed being with you. Talking to you. Coming home to you every night and waking up with you in the morning. Spending time with you. Hearing your laugh…I really, truly love you, Bones. ”

Bones kissed him then, clasping his face between his palms. Jim covered his hands with his own. “Do you think…that maybe eventually…you might feel the same way?”

“You infant. I already do.” Bones pressed his forehead against Jim’s and smiled brilliantly. “I’ve been in love with you since that moment on the shuttle. I just never thought I’d hear you say it.”

“Did you miss me, Bonesy?” 

“Desperately, Jimmy.” Bones pressed a sweet kiss to his mouth. “Just remember that payback is a bitch. I’ve got that medical conference to go to next month. We’ll have to see what toys I bring you as a present.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame this entirely on WeWillSpockYou!

Several weeks after Jim attended his command conference, Bones not only attended the medical track conference but his neural grafting thesis netted him the keynote speaker post. After complaining for days that the only thing worse than shuttle flight was public speaking, he left for a week. Jim had never been so lonely in his life. The sixth morning that Bones was gone, Jim stared at his forlorn face in the bathroom mirror.

“Just twenty-four hours to go, James. You didn’t know him for the first twenty-two years of your life. Surely you can do twenty-four hours…”

“You know, the first sign of madness is talking to yourself.” Jim turned so fast from the sink that the towel he’d draped over his waist after his shower flew across the room to smack Bones in the knees. “Wow, didn’t expect to get you naked that fast.” 

“Bones! I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow afternoon.” Jim leaned over and pressed a wary kiss to Bones’ cheek. He still looked a bit green from the shuttle flight. “You ok?”

Bones nodded, wrapping his arms around Jim and pulling him close. “Missed you, darlin.’” 

“I missed you so much, man. Did you have fun? How did your presentation go? I bet they loved it. You’re brilliant…”

Jim glanced back at the mirror to finish fixing his bedhead. He trailed off when Bones slipped into the bathroom behind him and pressed kisses to the back of Jim’s neck. 

“I only have ten minutes before class but…” here Jim’ pressed his ass back into Bones, groaning when he felt his lover’s erection against him. “I can be late.”

“Oh no, Jim. I would never interfere with your education, darlin.” Bones grabbed for the bottle of lube on the counter. He pressed nipping kisses down Jim’s spine as he expertly opened and prepared Jim, his long, surgeon’s fingers unerringly finding all the right spots. Bones had been gone nearly week—an eternity without his touch. He dropped to his knees behind Jim and Jim leaned forward, supporting himself on the sink as his knees went weak with desire. Bones pressed a kiss to the small of his back.

“I brought you a present, Jimmy.” Without warning, Bones slid a butt plug into Jim’s primed and ready bottom and stood. He patted him on the ass before striding out of the bathroom. Jim felt stretched and full and so hard…he reached for his cock. “Oh no, Jimmy. Not before class.”

Jim dressed and dashed out the door, every step reminding him of Bones. At least this was only an hour lecture…he could be back in Bones’ arms in just over an hour. He’d only been in the lecture hall about 15 minutes, just starting to zone out listening to a story about first contact, when the butt plug—which he’d been getting used to—buzzed. Not loudly, just vibrated enough to stimulate his prostate, a reminder that it was there. 

All through the class and Jim’s desperate dash back across campus, the butt plug vibrated, increasing in strength and duration, until Jim could barely think of anything else. He knew he had to be tenting the front of his uniform trousers but he just placed his PADD over it and kept on running. He got back to the dorm to find a freshly showered Bones, dressed in only a t-shirt and boxers, sitting calmly at his desk. Jim immediately began struggling out of his uniform. He only had a few minutes before his next class.

“You’re kind of evil, Bones.” He panted, leaning down for a brief kiss. “Now get this thing out of me.”

“You didn’t like your present?” Bones laughed. 

“I need your cock right now.” Jim begged. 

Bones stood, slipping the toy out of Jim’s aching, ready hole. Without much ado, he slammed himself deep into Jim both men groaning their delight. Jim moaned. No matter how good the toy felt, it was nothing to Bones inside him. He’d missed this, needed this…when had he become so addicted to Bones’ touch? Bones grabbed his hips, slamming inside him, a brutal pace. Jim reached down to stroke himself but Bones knocked his hands out of the way and took over, with a guttural growl of “Mine.” In seconds, Jim crested into a blinding climax as Bones slammed deep again and followed him. 

Panting, Jim collapsed over the desk as Bones trailed kisses over his shoulders and back.

“Did you miss me, Jimmy?”

“Just remember… turn around is fair play, Bones.”


End file.
